


Несколько раз, когда адепты думали, что Хань Гуан Цзюнь убьёт Вэй У Сяня

by Evilfairy



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: и один раз, когда они были уверены в обратном.





	Несколько раз, когда адепты думали, что Хань Гуан Цзюнь убьёт Вэй У Сяня

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо шати, придумавшей последнюю сцену, за построенный коммунизм в одной отдельно взятой личке

1.  
  
Первый раз был, конечно, тогда, когда они все и знать не знали, что перед ними Вэй У Сянь, а не бедный дурачок из деревни Мо. Надо сказать, что Вэй У Сянь проявил тогда отличные актерские способности, и догадаться о том, что он - это он, смог бы только, пожалуй, сам Хань Гуан Цзюнь.   
  
И был этот первый раз, когда Вэй У Сянь, по его собственным словам, не подглядывал за Лань Ван Цзи в источнике, а пытался украсть пропуск! Разумеется, эту неловкую ситуацию он разъяснил позже, но ему никто особенно не поверил, ведь это был Вэй У Сянь, а он молол чушь буквально каждый раз, когда открывал рот, и если у него была возможность подсмотреть за Лань Ван Цзи или поставить его в неловкое положение, то он ей пользовался в тот же миг.   
  
Так вот, в тот первый раз, когда Вэй У Сянь попался и был лично за шкирку утащен Хань Гуан Цзюнем в свои комнаты, Цзин И сказал:  
  
— Ха, бьюсь об заклад, что утром нам придется что-то делать с телом этого дурачка! Хань Гуан Цзюнь точно его убьет!   
  
На что Сы Чжуй возмущенно зашипел и ткнул его ладонью под ребра:  
  
— Возмутительно, что ты пытаешься кого-то обсуждать за его спиной! Тем более Хань Гуан Цзюня! Разве он позволит себе поднять руку на того, кто настолько слабее его и, к тому же, не способен защищаться?   
  
Цзин И тогда был пристыжен, но от своих мыслей не отказался, ибо где это было видано, чтобы кто-то подглядывал за божественным Хань Гуан Цзюнем во время купания в источнике?! Остальные адепты, конечно, разделяли его точку зрения.   
  
Но вот на удивление утром Вэй У Сянь, хоть и жаловался на то, что его измотали, был цел и невредим.   
  
2.  
  
  
Второй раз был, когда спаслись из города И. Бедный дурачок из деревни Мо превратился в учителя Мо, а его отношения с Хань Гуан Цзюнем вызывали все больше и больше вопросов. Они делили одну комнату на двоих и за время путешествия как будто бы… успели сдружиться?..   
  
Цзинь Лин, питающий особую неприязнь к Темному Пути и обрезанным рукавам, возмущенно роптал на бесстыдство, что эти двое творят. В учителе Мо он нашел буквально две самые ненавистные ему вещи, но каждый ясно видел даже с закрытыми глазами, что в Цзинь Лине совсем не было к нему ненависти.   
  
Цзин И полагал, что Хань Гуан Цзюнь потерял рассудок. Уж из-за чего было невозможно сказать, но то, что он проявлял столько симпатии к заклинателю Темного Пути, было просто невероятно.   
  
И один Сы Чжуй, кажется, не видел в происходящем особой проблемы.   
  
Когда учитель Мо (под личиной которого всегда коварно скрывался учитель Вэй, ха!) и Хань Гуан Цзюнь оказались внизу, прямо там, где все адепты приобщались к радостям простой человеческой жизни, то… В общем, глядя на завязанные белой лентой с узором облаков запястья, каждый уверился в том, что с утра, поняв, что творил, Хань Гуан Цзюнь убьет сначала учителя Мо, а потом и самого себя.   
  
— Надо ли мне озвучивать очевидное? — спросил Цзин И.  
  
— Ты о том, что они так сильно влюблены друг в друга, что совсем не стесняются своих чувств? — уточнил Сы Чжуй. Кто-то неловко рассмеялся, а Цзинь Лин надул губы и отвернулся, разве что уши не заткнул.   
  
— Я о том, что завтра наш учитель Мо будет мертв.   
  
Сы Чжуй посмотрел на него с укором, но ничего говорить не стал.  
  
  
3.  
  
  
Третий раз был уже в Облачных Глубинах, когда все это безумие закончилось. Каждый признавал, что Хань Гуан Цзюнь и Вэй У Сянь - прекрасная пара, потому что стоило только взглянуть на них рядом друг с другом, как сердце замирало в каком-то тихом восторге. Каждый отмечал, что когда Хань Гуан Цзюнь смотрит на Вэй У Сяня, у него становится более нежное и мягкое лицо. И его взгляд смягчается и оказывается наполнен теплой любовью. Когда же Вэй У Сянь смотрел в ответ, то он начинал будто бы светиться изнутри, всегда широко улыбался и казался невероятно счастливым.   
  
И все же, было бы ложью сказать, что адепты перестали волноваться за безопасность Вэй У Сяня.   
  
— Учитель Вэй, — начал в тот раз Сы Чжуй. И замолчал, не зная, как продолжить.   
  
Вэй У Сянь стоял на месте учителя и явно собирался вести урок. И это было не самым странным, такое случалось, при том частенько! Все любили уроки Вэй У Сяня, абсолютно все. Он всегда говорил легко и весело, увлекая своим энтузиазмом и заставляя забыть о скуке. Он то и дело хватал кисточку и рисовал иллюстрации к своим словам, размахивал этими картинками, скакал по комнате и совершенно не задумывался о том, что должен вести себя намного степеннее.   
  
Но в этот раз Вэй У Сянь был одет… как член ордена Гу Су Лань. Его стан облегали белые одежды с узором из облаков, даже лобная лента была на месте. Волосы Вэй У Сянь распустил и благочестиво взирал на адептов, точно сошедший на землю небожитель.   
  
— Почему вы… так одеты? — спросил кто-то более смелый.   
  
— Я одет как подобает супругу вашего любимого Хань Гуан Цзюня, — с едва заметными надменными интонациями ответил Вэй У Сянь, его лицо стало непроницаемым на пару мгновений, а потом он залился веселым хохотом, стуча себя по бедрам.   
  
Адепты неуверенно переглянулись, не зная, как реагировать на очередную причуду учителя. Тот всегда был эксцентричным и смелым, но надеть белые одеяния Ордена и разгуливать в них по Облачным Глубинам… Такого даже любящее и доброе сердце Хань Гуан Цзюня не вынесет.   
  
Цзин И переглянулся с Сы Чжуем и остальными адептами, и на их лицах прочитал полное согласие со своими мыслями: Вэй У Сянь сегодня будет мертв второй раз в жизни!  
  
Стоило им об этом подумать, как в учебную комнату легким и полным достоинства шагом зашел Хань Гуан Цзюнь. Адепты замерли и затихли, боясь даже дышать и наблюдая за тем, как на бесстрастном обычно лице Лань Ван Цзи с проступает растерянность, а после - влюбленное очарование увиденным. Это было до того глупое и нежное выражение, что кто-то не сдержался и хихикнул.   
  
— Смотри, Лань Чжань! — Вэй У Сянь взмахнул рукавами. — Разве мне не к лицу?   
  
— Тебе не жарко? — мягко спросил Хань Гуан Цзюнь, сам предпочитая не отвечать на вопрос. Вэй У Сянь засмеялся и обернулся вокруг себя, а после коснулся лба, поправляя повязку.   
  
— Нет, теперь ни капли! Ты был прав, и рядиться в черное посреди такого жаркого лета - полное безумие. Спасибо, что принес мне комплект одежды. Там была лента, и я решил, что должен её повязать! Как я, похож на заклинателя из Ордена Гу Су Лань?   
  
— Ни единого мгновения, — ответил Хань Гуан Цзюнь, но Цзин И мог поклясться, что видел, как дернулись уголки его губ в намеке на улыбку. — Я вас оставлю и не буду мешать занятию.   
  
— Ах, Лань Чжань, но ты совсем-совсем нам не мешаешь! Дети, разве он нам мешает?   
  
Все замотали головами, потому что как Хань Гуан Цзюнь может вообще мешать?   
  
— Разве ты ведешь занятие, а не разговариваешь со мной? — спросил тот, и Вэй У Сянь надул губы. Хань Гуан Цзюнь мягко кивнул и вышел на улицу, оставив их в комнате.   
  
— Невыносимо, — пробормотал Вэй У Сянь и еще раз поправил ленту.  
  
И без всяких сомнений он был жив.   
  
  
+1.  
  
  
Поиски Хань Гуан Цзюня привели их с Сы Чжуем в тихое тайное место, что было скрыто рядом густых высоких кустов. Сюда издавна приходили те, кто искал уединения, и адепты, облазав все Облачные Глубины, уже отчаялись найти Лань Ван Цзи, поэтому заглянули в этот укромный уголок.   
  
И, может, судьба над ними так посмеялась, но стоило им пролезть через первый ряд кустов, как они обнаружили, что полянка занята никем иным, как Хань Гуан Цзюнем и Вэй У Сянем. Эти двое… боролись, словно кошка с собакой, катаясь по траве и пытаясь одержать верх.   
  
Цзин И испуганно замер, не ожидая, что может увидеть нечто подобное, и хотел уже вылезти из кустов, дабы остановить это, когда Сы Чжуй схватил его за руку и приложил палец к губам, кивая.   
  
Вэй У Сянь навис над Хань Гуан Цзюнем и что-то весело сказал. Слов было не разобрать, но его голос, звенящий весельем, доносился особенно отчетливо. Он все говорил и говорил, а потом раздался еще один звук: тихий, едва слышный низкий грудной смех, бархатистый и совсем короткий.   
  
Смеялся Хань Гуан Цзюнь! Вэй У Сянь помог ему подняться и сесть у дерева, сияя улыбкой, и Хань Гуан Цзюнь отвечал на нее своей, такой же нежной и любящей.   
  
— Я никогда не слышал, как смеется Хань Гуан Цзюнь, — потрясенно прошептал Цзин И. Сы Чжуй нервно кивнул рядом: он смотрел вперед, на этих двоих и явно никак не мог оторвать взгляд.   
  
Вэй У Сянь между тем лег головой Хань Гуан Цзюню на колени и поднял руку, ласково погладив его по щеке. Прикосновение было нежное невесомое, у Цзин И забилось быстрее сердце от того, с какой готовностью Хань Гуан Цзюнь прильнул к этой руке. А после…   
  
А после он наклонился к Вэй У Сяню, тот чуть приподнялся навстречу… Длинные волосы Хань Гуан Цзюня соскользнули с его плеча и закрыли поцелуй, в котором эти двое соединились. Цзин И ощутил облегчение, потому что он уж точно не был готов смотреть на подобное.  
  
Сы Чжуй дернул его за руку, и они стали выбираться из кустов. Может, их поручение и было важным, но не таким уж и срочным. Может, подождать до вечера. Или вовсе до утра. За жизнь Вэй У Сяня можно было не переживать. 


End file.
